


So He’s Happy

by Masterless



Category: wtfock
Genre: M/M, Milan and Zoë were in the flat when the last clip happened, they are happy for Robbe, they overhear some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: It wasn’t long before they heard the first noises, and while it wasn’t unpleasant, it wasn’t what Milan expected to hear.“Stupid shoes!”It wasn’t Robbe, so it must be Sander. Milan had only caught a glimpse of the boy before he’d disappeared into Robbe’s room
Relationships: Robbe/Sander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 438
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	So He’s Happy

Milan and Zoë were chilling in the living room when they heard the door open.

“It’s probably Robbe,” Zoë sighed. “There’s no way Senne’s back yet.”

Milan hummed in agreement and got up, walking to the door and peeking out before quickly pulling his head back in.

“What?” Zoë asked.

“That Sander boy,” he said, turning to her. “Blond hair? Leather jacket?”

“Yeah?”

Milan smiled widely, clapping his hands gently and going back to sit on the couch next to her. 

“Milan,” Zoë said, shifting to face him. “What?”

“I think they’ve made up, is all I’m going to say.” Milan raised his eyebrows suggestively. “If you get what I’m saying.”

She nodded, a small smile on her lips, too.

It wasn’t long before they heard the first noises, and while it wasn’t unpleasant, it wasn’t what Milan expected to hear.

“Stupid shoes!” 

It wasn’t Robbe, so it must be Sander. Milan had only caught a glimpse of the boy before he’d disappeared into Robbe’s room, but he wondered what kind of person he was. He was obviously good, though, because Robbe’s laughter soon followed. Zoë shared a soft smile with him, both of them happy for Robbe and a little bit proud of him. He was laughing, which was something they hadn’t heard him do properly for a while. After the way his friends reacted to his coming out, Milan reflected, Robbe deserved some happiness. 

It took a little while for the moaning to start, and the room grew suddenly awkward. They were happy for him, but not happy enough to hear him having sex. 

“I’m going to go to my room,” Zoë said, closing her book and standing. “You’re welcome to come, too, I know your room is right next to his.”

Milan stood and followed her, turning to face the wall at one particularly loud groan.

“Damn, boy,” Milan muttered. “I didn’t take him to be loud during sex.”

“I did,” Zoë said. “Not that I put much thought into it, but he’s quiet pretty much all the time, so I just thought… yeah.”

They relocated to Zoë’s room, both of them pulling out headphones to block out the noise. They ended up watching a movie together with a dual headphone jack. It was a shock to them, then, when the door to Zoë room opened a few hours later and a blond guy Milan didn’t know stepped in.

“Ah, sorry,” he said, blushing. He was only wearing underwear. “I thought this was the bathroom.”

“Other side of the hall, sweetie,” Milan said.

“Hi, Sander,” Zoë said, trying to defuse the tension.

“Hi, Zoë,” he replied. “I’m going to…” He gestured with his thumb behind him.

“It was nice to meet you.” Milan waved him out. He turned to Zoë when Sander had left and closed the door. “He’s cute!”

“He’s Robbe’s boyfriend,” Zoë laughed. “At least, I think he is. You keep your hands to yourself.”

“I wasn’t going to touch,” Milan said with a smirk. “I can appreciate from afar.”

Zoë shook her head and played the next film.


End file.
